Judge Fudge
Judge Fudge, as his name would imply, is a bar of fudge who fights crime and serves as a judge. He has his own TV series, The Judge Fudge Adventure Power Hour, a parody of '70s exploitation films and courtroom TV shows. He also has his own theme song, "The Judge Fudge Theme", a funk/soul song which plays whenever he makes an appearance. Unfortunately, he never seems to have time to do anything, because as he always explains in his catch phrase, "I'm far too busy... being delicious". Judge Fudge is voiced by James Arnold Taylor. Appearance Judge Fudge is a walking talking piece of dark chocolate fudge. He dresses like a stereotypical court judge. He has white curly hair and a black robe with a black tie and a white undershirt. He has a very sculpted face with yellow eyes. He talks in a smooth, deep voice. Personality Judge Fudge is an honorable court judge with high power and authority but he doesn't seem to take this power seriously, let alone deserve it. He seems to just basically do nothing but tell people that he doesn't have time to do the things he's supposed to do because "He's far too busy being delicious". He still remains with his high authority and he still gets honor and respect from everyone despite the fact that he acts this way. Episode Appearances *The Lemon-AIDS Walk *The Drawn Together Clip Show *N.R.A.y RAY *Charlotte's Web of Lies (mentioned) *American Idol Parody Clip Show (cameo) *The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! Appearances The Lemon-AIDS Walk: He is revealed to be a steroid user. His theme song plays at the end of the episode. The Drawn Together Clip Show: The Jew Producer reveals that he was last year's Drawn Together winner. However, Judge Fudge admits he hasn't had time to enjoy his victory, as he's been far too busy being delicious. N.R.A.y RAY: In his first appearance playing an active role in the story, Judge Fudge presides over Foxxy's trial. He doesn't render a verdict, however, because he's too busy being delicious. Charlotte's Web of Lies: Although he didn't actually appear in this episode, he was mentioned by the director of the play. He said that Judge Fudge was originally going to play himself in the play but that he was far too busy with something else which was obviously, being delicious. So, Ling-Ling filled his place in the play. American Idol Parody Clip Show: Judge Fudge makes a cameo appearance as an audience member at the clip show. The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!: A still shot of Judge Fudge wearing 3D glasses is shown before and after the film's 3D scenes. The Judge Fudge Adventure Power Hour In 2007, The Judge Fudge Adventure Power Hour became an actual cartoon, being featured as a webtoon on Comedy Central. Despite the title, each cartoon is three minutes long, including two playings of the 30-second title sequence. The Judge Fudge Adventure Power Hour is written by Erik Sommers and directed by Alx Meza. In addition to James Arnold Taylor, it stars Jess Harnell, Cree Summer, and Tara Strong. It is executive produced by Sommers and produced by Jeff Goldstein. Episodes 1. Bomb's Away: Judge Fudge and his partner bust a pimp. Afterward, they go to an abandoned warehouse to deactivate a bomb; however, the bomb goes off, seemingly blowing up both Judge Fudge and his partner. Watch. 2. Bedside Manner: Judge Fudge is revealed to have survived the explosion; however, the chief of police (voiced by Harnell) informs the hospitalized judge that his partner was killed. He then informs Judge Fudge he is partnering him with someone new, Sexually Repressed White Woman (voiced by Strong). Fudge and his new partner both resist the idea, but soon enough they are making out with each other. Watch. 3. Woman Down: Judge Fudge and Sexually Repressed White Woman hit the street and question Chico, a suspected drug dealer. Chico responds by drawing a knife and attempting to stab Fudge. Fudge grabs his partner and thrusts her in front of him to take the blade, then promptly pulls out his gun and shoots Chico. With his last breath, Chico tells Fudge that he and his associates killed Fudge's partner, and they will kill Judge Fudge as well. Fudge ignores Sexually Repressed White Woman's pleas for medical attention and declares that he is finished blaming himself for his old partner's death. As his new partner dies, Fudge declares he will track down the people who killed his old partner, cocks his gun, and walks off defiantly. Watch. 4. Crack Whore: Judge Fudge questions a crack whore (voiced by Summer), who informs him that his partner was being bribed by the Colombians. The two then proceed to have sex in Fudge's car. After they finish, the woman informs Fudge that she has one more piece of information to reveal about his partner; however, she is shot to death before she can do so. A nearby homeless person (voiced by Harnell) implores Fudge to chase after the assailant, but Fudge declares that he doesn't have time, because as usual, he is far too busy being delicious. Watch. 5. Colombian Standoff : Judge Fudge tells the chief that his partner was on the take, but the chief doesn't believe him. He orders Fudge off the case, then makes him turn in his gun and badge. He then warns Fudge not to go undercover to Colombia, which is exactly what Fudge does. However, Fudge's disguise, a mustache, falls off while he is negotiating with a drug lord. The dealer attacks Fudge, but Fudge manages to dodge his bullets and shoot the man to death. While the dealer struggles to get out his last words, Fudge states, "I don't have time to listen to your last words. I'm far too busy-" before being cut off by the sound of a gun being cocked behind him. "Too busy to die, Judge Fudge?" asks the chief as he holds his gun to Fudge's head. Watch. 6. Delicious Bastard: The chief reveals that he was the one who phoned in the anonymous tip that sent Fudge's partner to his death. He shoots Fudge in the arm and then attempts to drown him in the pool. While Fudge is being held underwater, his life flashes before his eyes. Images are shown of Fudge's past, showing how he came to be delicious in the first place. Once the montage is complete, Fudge springs out of the water, declares he doesn't have time to die (as once again, he is far too busy being delicious), grabs his gun, and shoots the chief dead. Fudge declares the case to be closed, and celebrates with some bikini-clad women. The series ends. Watch. External links *The Judge Fudge Adventure Power Hour Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:James Arnold Taylor Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Elderly